


Want

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries so hard not to want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Peter loves his wife. He loves her with everything he has and is. There is not a more perfect woman in the world in his mind and he would never think to hurt her by touching another woman.

That is the problem. It is not another woman he wants.

It is Neal.

Artfully messy hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that Peter really needs to stop getting lost in. He entranced Peter as a criminal and now as a colleague, a friend, he cannot get him out of his thoughts.

He feels unfaithful, unable to think only of the woman he loves. It eats him up, the guilt and he finds it harder and harder each day not to touch Neal.

What he does not know is that Elizabeth feel the same guilt. And Neal the same lust.

He does not know. Yet.


End file.
